


Movie Night

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Movie night with the gang, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Buttons goes to movie night





	Movie Night

“Have fun, Benjamin!” Buttons mom called from her room. Buttons waved to his four younger siblings and shut the door behind him. It was the first Friday in July. The first Friday of every month, the whole gang would meet up at someone’s house and have a movie night. The host changes monthly, but occasionally someone will lose a bet. This time, it was at JoJo’s house. 

Buttons ran down the steps to the apartment building and stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. People rushed by in a hurry to get to one place or another. Buttons was also in a rush, but only because he didn’t want to be late. If he was late, all the snacks would be taken before he got there. 

He crashed into someone. The boy looked over at who he ran into. It was Henry. 

“Hey, Henry. What’s up?” Buttons asked. Henry joined Buttons on his walk to JoJo’s house. 

“Not much. I was going to come find you. Jack wasn’t sure if you were coming this time or not,” Henry replied. Buttons made a face. 

“Why?” Buttons scrunched his nose. Yeah, he was usually late, but he was still coming. 

“Because we know that your moms been sick lately. We weren’t sure if you were staying home with her,” Henry explained, both boys crossing the street. That made sense. Buttons’ mom had been sick lately, and he had been missing some stuff to take care of her and his siblings. But he would never miss movie night. 

“Henry, out of all the things I’ll miss, I will never miss movie night,” Buttons pulled open the door for JoJo’s apartment. His parents were out of town, so it just gave their big friend group more room to hang out. Both boys walked in silence up the stairs. Henry knocked, but Buttons stood in front of the door. 

“Who is it?!” Someone shouted, probably Race. Buttons rolled his eyes. 

“It’s Henry and Buttons!” Henry shouted, hoping to be heard through the thick wooden door. Buttons tapped his fingers against the doorframe. 

“Who?” Race called back. Buttons jiggled the door knob. Locked, just like always. They should have just climbed through the window. None of their friends ever left their windows locked. Just in case. 

“Very funny, Race,” Henry sighed and dropped his hands to his sides. Buttons rested his head against the cold wood the door was made of. They weren’t late. A few minutes early, to be in fact. 

“Whose Race?” Race called. Buttons banged his head against the door. He didn’t get enough sleep for this. 

“Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins, open the damn door,” Buttons snapped. He could hear the door being unlocked. So, he stood up straight so he wouldn’t fall in. 

“Benjamin “Buttons” Davenport, glad to see you made it,” Race laughed, letting Henry and Buttons in. 

“Of course I made it,” Buttons stuck his tongue out at Race. “I’d never miss movie night.”

“Now That Buttons and Henry are here,” Romeo gestured to the tv. “Can we please pick a movie?” Everyone was spread out everywhere. Smalls, Tommy Boy, Finch, Mush, Specs, Les, and Romeo were all sitting on the floor. Crutchie, Jack, Elmer, Albert, JoJo, Davey, Tex, Spot, and Race were taking up all the couch and chair space. Buttons and Henry joined the guys on the floor. 

“Well, what are our options?” Henry asked. Romeo glanced up, then grabbed two dvd cases and held them up. It looked like the two options were Mulan, or Coco. 

“I say we watch Coco, it’s still new and most of us haven’t seen it,” Buttons shrugged, snatching a blanket from Smalls. The room went silent. A rare occurrence when you have over twelve teenagers in the same room. 

“Buttons has a point,” Davey said after a moment. The room murmured in agreement. 

“Coco it is!” Romeo declared, jumping up to put the movie in. Buttons made himself comfortable, excited to see this movie.   
.  
The end credits began to roll, Les turning on the lights. Buttons was crying. And, by the sound of it, everyone else was too. He looked around. Tears were streaming down the faces of his friends. Even Spot was crying. For a minute, no one did or said anything. It was weird, to have everyone silent and crying. Race wasn’t even making a comment about the film. 

“How can a child’s film make us cry so much?” Mush asked, breaking the silence they all fell into. Buttons wiped the tears from her face. 

“I don’t know,” Spot said softly. 

“I say Buttons holds the next movie night,” Albert said, wiping his face with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “For picking a movie that made us all cry.” 

“Yeah!” Race shouted, wiping his tears. Buttons held his hands up in surrender. The boy didn’t have any problems hosting the next movie night. 

“Ok, ok,” Buttons sighed. “But you all agreed to it!” Jack looked offended. 

“We didn’t know what we were getting into!” Elmer shouted. It escalated to an all out war. Popcorn was thrown, twizzlers were chucked, and things were said. Nothing to hurtful, though. They were mad, not enemies. 

“Benjamin “Buttons” Davenport, to you take responsibility for choosing the movie?!” Davey shouted from behind the couch. Buttons and a few others had taken cushions and built a small fort to shield themselves. 

“Yes!” Buttons shouted, wanting the attack to stop. “I take responsibility. And I’ll host next months movie night, I swear!” All attacks stopped. 

“Ok,” Race said, coming out from behind the couch. “Now we gotta clean this up.” Everyone pitches in. After all, they all had a hand in the fight. It was a good thing that JoJo’s parents weren’t home. They would have had a fit after seeing the mess. 

Buttons went home that night and flopped down on the couch and sighed. After seeing the mess back at JoJo’s, Buttons didn’t really want to host a movie night. But, a deals a deal.


End file.
